


Besos

by Izumi_tan



Series: Saga "Mariposas" [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Other, Wounds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Belcebú y Gabriel llegan a la conclusión que la razón de la supervivencia de Crowley y Azirafel ante el agua bendita y fuego infernal es la inmunidad que han adquirido debido a su convivencia, así que deciden poner en práctica una de las actividades que los observan realizar para descubrir si su hipótesis es correcta...





	Besos

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Esta historia es la cuarta parte de mi fic "Mariposas", segunda parte "No es una cita", tercera parte "Acicalarse", pero pueden leerse de forma separa.

* * *

**Besos**

_¿Dónde demonios estás?_

_Beel_

_¡Ya casi llegó!_

_Gabe_

Envío el mensaje tecleando rápidamente el arcángel, no era como si realmente llegará tarde de cualquier modo, era sólo que el demonio siempre estaba antes que él en todos los lugares, ya había pasado poco más de un año en tiempo humano desde que habían empezado con sus investigaciones hacia los traidores Azirafel y Crowley, no estaba seguro, en realidad ya ni siquiera le importaba tener que realizar dicha actividad, no es consiente de en qué momento ocurrió pero Gabriel disfrutaba de poder pasar tiempo con Belcebú, le agradaba tener una conversación de igual a igual y no sólo las constantes aprobaciones del cielo o los regaños de Michel; era divertido pelear con el príncipe del infierno y hacerlo enfurecer, y últimamente sentía un especial placer por alimentarle, las últimas veces que se habían reunido siempre llevaba consigo algún dulce humano, una rebana de pastel o un helado, comenzó como una forma de disculpa por llegar tarde (aunque en realidad nunca era realmente tarde) y en un punto se volvió natural para él.

—¡Finalmente!

Fue el recibimiento que le dio el servidor del mal, ante lo que Gabriel sólo rodó los ojos y suspiro.

—Para ti —dijo haciendo un ofrecimiento.

—¿Qué es?

—Es café… con tres de expreso y seis de azúcar lo sé…

Belcebú sólo tomo el vaso y comenzó a consumir la bebida sin molestar más al arcángel.

—¿Ha habido alguna novedad? —Preguntó el más alto.

—No, llegaron y se sentaron en el mismo banco de siempre.

—Entonces hoy es día de venir al parque, luego cena en el Ritz, ir a casa de Azirafel….

—Casa de ambos, Crowley se mudó hace una semana recuerda…

—Ah sí… ¿no es la rutina de ellos algo aburrida?

—Ni que lo digas, para haber detenido el Armagedón imaginaba que su vida sería más interesante que esto.

Dijo el demonio pelinegro haciendo una violenta señal hacia la pareja.

—Si… pero si el Armadegón hubiera sucedido —continúo Gabriel— nosotros no estaríamos aquí juntos tampoco…

La afirmación hizo que Belcebú se atragantará con su café y comenzará a toser energéticamente ¿qué se supone que significa eso? Pensó, desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que, contra todo sentido común y natural, no detestaba a Gabriel, lo consideraba egocéntrico, molesto e idiota, pero le gustaba, su presencia le resultaba relajante y tenerlo cerca le producía una extraña mezcla entre golpearle en la cara y abrazarlo, sólo había llegado a realizar la primera.

—¡Oh espera eso es nuevo!

Dijo el arcángel antes de que el señor de las moscas formulara alguna respuesta al comentario anterior.

—¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! —Replicó con confusión el pelinegro.

—Vamos a acércanos.

Con sigilo Gabriel y Belcebú se acercaron hasta la pareja, los cuales estaban muy centrados en su propio mundo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión los dos se encontraban uno muy cerca del otro, Crowley rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo del ángel y susurraba a su oído, Azirafel reía y su cara se iba tornando cada vez más roja.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —Preguntó el arcángel.

—Ni idea… pero parecen divertirse…

Al cabo de un momento las risas y palabras pararon, Crowley y Azirafel se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus bocas se conectaron y luego de un momento se separaron de nuevo entre risas y sonrojos.

—Llevemos esto a un lugar más privado ángel —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Si…

Y tomando la mano del demonio se alejaron del lugar dejando tras de si un aura de amor de magnitudes colosales.

—¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! — Gritó Gabriel una vez que la pareja se hubo alejado.

—Los humanos lo llaman beso… —Contesto el demonio aún sorprendido.

—¡¿Porqué esos dos estaban haciendo eso?!

Esta vez Belcebú no supo como contestar a aquello, no sabía a ciencia cierta que clase de relación llevaban los traidores, pero entre sus pocos conocimientos humanos tenía entendido que aquella actividad era comúnmente realizada por las parejas humanas en un acto de afectividad o pecado, la línea entre los conseptos era delgada.

—¡Eso es! —Dijo Gabriel sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eso es qué?

—¡El motivo por que sobrevivieron Beel!

—¡En primera te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames Beel en voz alta! —dijo con enojo el demonio— ¡Y en segunda a qué diablos te refieres!

—¡A que esa es la forma como sobrevivieron! — respondió el arcángel poniéndose a la altura del pelinegro— La convivencia, el acercamiento y los besos, eso debió hacer que ellos se volvieran inmunes el uno al otro y superarán el agua bendita y fuego infernal.

—Eso podría tener sentido… —Dijo Belcebú con seriedad analizando la teoría de Gabriel.

—Debemos intentarlo… —Afirmo el arcángel irguiéndose.

—Si eso podría… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Mira mi tampoco me agrada la idea —dijo con vergüenza el más alto— pero si funciona al fin tendremos resultados por todo este trabajo…

La cara de Belcebú mostraba una conmoción total, por un lado entendía y hasta coincidía con el punto de Gabriel, si una demostración de contacto cercano era el secreto de la inmunidad podrían haber hecho el descubrimiento del milenio, pero por otro lado la afirmación de la hipótesis consistía en un acercamiento demasiado físico entre ellos, su cerebro trabajaba tan rápido para poder decidir que llegó a su memoria el incidente de las alas del arcángel donde definitivamente tuvieron un acercamiento muy físico…

—Es-esta bien… —dijo con nerviosismo mientras se ponía de pie el demonio— ha-hagámoslo…

—De acuerdo….

A pesar de la afirmación de ambos ninguno se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera se veían el uno al otro, Belcebú tenía la mirada fija en el piso y Gabriel en una nube que pasaba, duraron un tiempo increíblemente largo así y en un silencio tan pesado que casi se escuchaba al pasto crecer. Varias mariposas fueron posándose alrededor, lo que volvía todo aún más incómodo.

—V-voy a acercarme —Dijo el arcángel primero.

Belcebú se congelo en su lugar y podía sentir como su cara ardía y sus palmas sudaba ¿qué de todo esto es lo que me pone de nervios? Pensó con frustración.

Por su parte Gabriel estaba más que aterrado con aquello, su garganta estaba seca y no podía controlar sus milagros angelicales que hacían aparecer más y más lepidópteros, algo le decía que un "beso" implicaba más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Una vez el uno frente al otro, el demonio levanto la vista del piso para encarar al arcángel, y por suerte noto lo nervioso que este también se encontraba, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que guardaba y dio un pasó hacia adelante sorprendiendo un poco al más alto.

El servidor del bien se inclinó para poder disminuir la diferencia de alturas, el lord del infierno copero poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar al arcángel, pero cuando sus rostros estaban acercándose ambos saltaron hacia atrás demasiado avergonzados para admitirlo.

—¡No puedo hacer esto si me ves con tus ruidosos ojos violetas!

—¡¿Mis ojos?! Tu mirada es demasiado penetrante…

—Está bien, cerraremos ambos los ojos ¿de acuerdo? —Ofreció el demonio

—Si, de acuerdo.

Recuperando la compostura volvieron a acercarse y repitieron los pasos anteriores, pero ahora ambos con los ojos cerrados, Belcebú se empujo en la punta de sus zapatos todo lo que pudo, pero al parecer la diferencia entre sus alturas era más de la que calculó; por su parte Gabriel se había inclinado justo como antes, pero al no ver nada no estaba seguro si la distancia era la correcta, así que sus bocas aún se encontraban considerablemente separadas.

—¡Esto es inútil! —Comento el Lord del infierno— ¡Eres innecesariamente alto!

—¡Es tu culpa por estar tan cerca del suelo!

Belcebú ya no contesto y sólo se limito a cruzar sus brazos e ignorar al arcángel.

—Oh espera… se me ocurrió algo… —Dijo el castaño.

—No sé si quiero saber…

Antes de poder continuar, el señor de las tinieblas sintió como unas manos le sujetaban por la cintura y le levantaban, la acción le dejo confuso y sin poder replicar, Gabriel comenzó a acercarle a él y sin aviso alguno le beso, fue increíblemente rápido, pero aun así pudo apreciar los suaves que eran los labios del arcángel.

—¿Te sientes diferente?

Le preguntó el castaño sosteniéndole aún en el aire; como un reflejo tardío la contestación del demonio fue una patada que dio de lleno en el estómago de Gabriel haciéndole soltar a Belcebú e hincarse de dolor.

—¡¿Qué por el amor de Dios está mal contigo?!

Esta vez fue el turno del señor de las moscas de realizar su movimiento, tomo de la bufanda del ángel y lo jaló hacia él, sus dientes chocaron de forma dolorosa y rápidamente lo empujó lejos.

—¡Estamos a mano! —Le gritó el demonio.

* * *

Después de esos dos primeros intentos de beso, Gabriel y Belcebú decidieron sentarse a descansar en una banca cercana, en definitiva, eso no había salido para nada como lo habían planeado y aunque lo negarán en el fondo ambos se encontraban decepcionados de ello, sus besos no lucían para nada como el de Crowley y Azirafel.

—Creo que lo estamos haciendo mal —Comentó primero el arcángel.

—No me digas…

El sarcasmo del demonio le hizo desistir de la conversación y en su lugar comenzó a ver a su alrededor, en algún momento el parque se había llenado de parejas que conversaban, se tomaban de las manos y se besaban, llamó en particular su atención un par de novios en una banca no muy lejos de ellos, la chica tenía una altura considerablemente menor a la del chico, pero allí sentados eso no parecía importar ya que ambos estaban muy entretenidos cada uno con la boca del otro. Gabriel le dio un codazo a Belcebú y le señalo la pareja en cuestión.

El príncipe del infierno observo aquello con atención y tomo nota de como es que los humanos realizaban el proceso.

—¿De-deberíamos tratar una última vez? —Preguntó Gabriel.

—… Sólo para estar seguros.

Girándose hacia el arcángel Belcebú se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro cerrando los ojos y esperando el movimiento de Gabriel. Por su parte el castaño trago saliva nerviosamente, y lentamente se acercó hasta el pelinegro atrapando su boca con la suya, tal cómo había observado de la pareja no se separó inmediatamente, esta vez permaneció en el beso por más tiempo. El demonio mientras tanto podía sentir los suaves labios del servidor del bien contra los suyos y eso le estaba llevando a la locura y sin poder contenerse más abrió la boca y dejo que su lengua lamiera el borde de ellos. Esto provoco una descarga de emoción en el arcángel quien decidió realizar el mismo movimiento ocasionando que su lengua y la de Belcebú se encontrarán en el camino. Al sentir ese contacto ambos se separaron con temor, pero reanudaron la actividad después de un momento de duda, ahora los brazos del señor de las moscas rodeaban el cuello de Gabriel y los de este aferraban fuertemente de la cintura al demonio, en algún momento del movimiento, el príncipe de las tinieblas terminó sobre el regazo de Gabriel y una de las manos de este subió por su espalda para sujetar su nunca y empujar su cabeza un poco más hacia él.

Cómo de manera natural, Belcebú tomo la iniciativa del beso y fue quien primero metió de lleno su lengua en la boca del otro, era como si fuese a devorar al arcángel, quien se sobresaltó un poco con la acción y fue el primero en separarse, un fino hilo de saliva aún les unía cuando sus labios se despegaron.

—¿Cuánto se supone que debe durar un beso? —preguntó el arcángel.

—No sé si hay un tiempo establecido para eso… ¿quieres parar? —pregunto con tristeza el demonio.

—… No aún…

Belcebú se volvía a acercar hacia él, cuando este volvió a hablar.

—Eso que hiciste con tu lengua —dijo con voz jadeante— hazlo de nuevo…

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a la práctica de aquello, el arcángel podía sentir el sabor del café en la boca del demonio y le parecía realmente delicioso, tal vez algún día podría darle una oportunidad a su consumo. Para Belcebú el sabor de Gabriel era tal como su olor, lilas, era dulce y fresco y le estaba embriagando los sentidos, ahora podía entender cómo es que tantos humanos caían ante el poder lujurioso de Asmodeo, poder saborear de ese modo era demasiado adictivo.

En el momento en que Gabriel se acostumbro al ritmo de aquello, comenzó a tener una lucha de poder con Belcebú, no quería sólo dejarse llevar y trató de ser más asertivo, así que tomo un poco de iniciativa y mordió suavemente la lengua del demonio, haciendo que de este escapara un gemido que le elevó los sentidos. Sin embargo, para el señor de las moscas esta acción lo volvió más agresivo y sin pensarlo mordió el labio inferior del arcángel hasta hacerlo sangrar ocasionando que este se separara con dolor.

—¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! —Pregunto Gabriel mientras tocaba su herida.

—¡Tú empezaste!

—Pero yo lo hice suavemente…

—Pues disculpa que seas tan débil —Contestó cruzando los brazos Belcebú.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a cerrar la herida?

Rodando los ojos el príncipe de las tinieblas se acercó al arcángel y lamió la sangre, al instante esta dejo de brotar y donde antes estaba rota la piel ahora se encontraba una cicatriz con tonos negros que debía lucir igual a las heridas que había hecho antes en su clavícula.

Estando nuevamente tan cerca el uno del otro, iba a reanudar su actividad cuando sus teléfonos de la oficina comenzaron a sonar. Se separaron, acomodaron sus ropas y se apartaron para contestar.

—Era Dagon —Hablo primero Belcebú después de colgar— dice que se requiere mi presencia de vuelta al infierno, es una noticia muy importante.

—Lo mismo me dijo Michel… Supongo que nos veremos la próxima vez.

—Si… supongo, no muy lejos de aquí venden algodón de azúcar —agregó el demonio— sería una buena opción para la próxima vez.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, nos vemos.

Antes de marcharse Gabriel se acercó hasta el Lord del infierno y esta vez inclinándose lo suficiente depósito un beso casto sobre sus labios a modo de despedida.

El demonio no le rechazo y sólo cerro sus ojos disfrutando del contacto. Se separarán sin agregar más y volvieron a sus oficinas.

* * *

—Le tengo excelentes noticias su maleficencia —dijo Dagon apenas cruzara el umbral— por ordenes de los altos cargos infernales, la investigación de los traidores Crowley y Azirafel queda suspendida ¡¿No es eso gratificante?! No tendrá que ver más al arcángel Gabriel.

La notica tomo por sorpresa al señor de las tinieblas quien no sabía cómo contestar a aquello ¿no ver más a Gabriel? El pensamiento le produjo un dolor en el pecho y pidió a Dagon que le llevará toda la documentación sobre eso a su oficina, tenía que asegurarse que saber si eso era temporal o irrevocable.

Dagon se encontró turbada ya que esa no era la reacción que esperaba, sin más preguntas sólo cumplió con lo que le habían mandado.

* * *

—Gabriel —Fue Michel quien le recibió en el cielo— ¿Qué te sucedió en el labio?

—…Fue un pequeño altercado con Belcebú, pero estoy bien.

—Bueno pues estarás mejor, acaban de enviar un oficio que indica la suspensión de las actividades de investigación sobre los traidores Azirafel y Crowley, es decir que las reuniones en la tierra quedan suspendidas ¿no te alegra?

La cara de Gabriel se encontraba inexpresiva pero por dentro la conmoción lo abrumaba, no era capaz de mentir así que no contestó la pregunta de Michel, ya que eso no le alegraba para nada, su mano llegó hasta su labio y un dolor se instaló en su pecho.

—Por favor haz llegar toda la documentación al respecto a mi oficina, lo revisaré allá.

Y sin más salió de allí, dejando al arcángel Michel bastante confundida de lo acontecido.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No creí que llegaría a una cuarta parte! Muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado con este fic, actualmente están activados los comentarios anónimos por lo cual les invito a dejar su review sobre que les ha parecido y cuál ha sido su favorito hasta ahora.
> 
> 1era Parte: Mariposas
> 
> 2da Parte: No es una cita
> 
> 3er Parte: Acicalarse
> 
> Les mando un gran abrazo si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT y si no la conocen pero les gusta esta serie les sugiero que le den like en Facebook.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
